


White Russian

by Glostixdix



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix





	White Russian

The run down hotel was certainly not the worst lodging Pitor Rasputin had ever been in during his time with the X-men. The walls were discolored, the bedspread stained, the bathroom was shared, and there was no internet to speak of, but it was at least still standing. He flopped out on the bed and sighed, thinking back to the elevator ride up to the floor. He’d kissed his team mate, Domino; why? He couldn’t figure it out. She was attractive, sure. But, there was just something he couldn’t explain about it. Something else he couldn’t explain was just how damn tight his pants were. Actually, he could explain that one. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his phone. Great, no internet or phone signal. Guess he’d have to solve his problem the old fashion way.

He stood up and pulled his pants off, setting them aside as he adjusted his boxers so that his cock was free, already standing erect. He moved to enter the bathroom and found the door locked. Listening closely, he could hear the shower running. No doubt it was Logan; probably with the same idea. He shrugged it off, and sat back on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and took his penis in his hand, slowly stroking from base to tip as he thought of Kitty. Her small frame pinned under him. He was the perfect fit despite the size difference. And she was always tight. Clenching around him with each thrust. Twisting and moaning, begging for more. For him to go harder. And if he’d hit just the right spot. Heh. Well, she’d fallen threw the floor more than once. He started pumping faster, moaning out softly, longing for Kitty’s warmth. Her supple breast. Her perfect ass. Her...porcelain white skin? Crap, he’d slipped into thinking of Domino again. It was hard not too. She was so close right now. If he wanted he could just....

A cough caught him off guard as the door the the bathroom was now open. And Domino was standing right there, clad in nothing but a towel. Her black hair stuck to her face, framing the white perfectly. “Sorry if I’m...interrupting something...The other door jammed...” Pete could see the red tint in her white cheeks, but he couldn’t tell if she was just playing it up or somehow planned this. “I...thought I was sharing a room with Logan.” He cleared his throat, suddenly realizing he was still masturbating. “Other side, Hun.” Domino said with a small laugh. Oh yeah, she’d planned this. There was no doubt. Whether consciously or not, her powers of luck where definitely at play. Pete stood up, and Domino’s blush grew brighter. “I could help you get back into your room.” He said, taking a step toward her. “Sorry, but my keys in there....we’d have to go another...”   
He thought for a moment. “You could....just stay here.” He moved again, now close enough that she was staring his ‘Russian hammer’ in the eye. She couldn’t get her eyes off it. She chewed on her lip, holding the towel tightly around her. 

Pete didn’t even wait for a reply. He gently took her waist, pulling her against him and using his other hand to tilt her head up. He kisses her deeply, holding her as close as he could without hurting either of them. Domino returned the kiss, allowing the towel to fall to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he felt her take his neck, he picked her up, easily one-handed, and pushed her back against the wall. Her legs slip, straddling his waist as he positioned himself. It all happened so fast, he didn’t even hardly realize he was in her until she cried out; moaning into his mouth as she gently clawed at his back. She was tighter than Kitty, but still a perfect fit. Pete smiled a little, kissing at her neck as he began to hammer her into the wall. Slowly at first, but soon gaining speed. She could take a lot more pain than Kitty. And he wouldn’t have to worry about her phasing out. She was all his. He kissed at her neck, and suckled her earlobe. By now he was all business, holding onto her hips as she braced her back against the wall, panting and moaning in rhythm to his thrusts. Her perky chest bounced with each breath. He was already so close when they started...

It didn’t take long for him to finish, moaning loudly as he slumped against the wall, using what little energy he had left to catch her. Domino panted softly, kissing his neck. “I didn’t finish.” She whispered softly, planting another kiss on his neck. “Go lay down.” Pete gently set her on the ground, sliding out with a groan as he did so. He could feel his cum slide out around him, painting itself down her legs. He wished now he had a condom. But hindsight is 20/20. He stumbled to the bed, flopping down and nearly breaking the frame as it screeched and bent. Domino wasn’t steady on her feet either, slowly working her way over to him. Already, he was half flaccid, but when you’re as big as him; it’s still enough. Domino climbed on top, taking time to position herself before sliding back down onto his shaft. Pete let out a moan, his member already being to engorge again. Slowly she rocked her hips, grinding down onto him. She picked up speed and the giant Russian couldn’t help but periodically buck his hips, nearly sending her slamming into his chest. He watched her closely, and gently took his thumb and began to search for her clit. As soon as he found it, she moaned loudly, tossing her head back and slowing down. He began to rub gently in little circles and she stopped entirely, her back arched as she let out a silent scream. All at once he could feel her clench down against him, her inner muscles contracting and releasing, milking him to another orgasm. Liquid pooled under them as the came in unison, panting softly as the pleasure passed. Domino slid off, curled up in the niche next to his arm. Before they knew it they had both drifted off, wondering what the next adventure would bring.


End file.
